Pobrzask
by kancchan
Summary: Wydawało się nam, że wiele wspólnie zbudowaliśmy, ale nie udało nam się osiągnąć ani jednej rzeczy. Byliśmy zbyt szczęśliwi.


— _Powinieneś się więcej uśmiechać. _

_Jedno ukradkowe spojrzenie wystarcza, aby zidentyfikować złodzieja promienni słonecznych, który zawisa nad nim bezkarnie, bawiąc się __źdźbłem__ trawy. Mimo że już dawno oswoił się z jego obecnością, demonstruje swoją złość, zaciskając z przekory mocno dłonie w pięść, by nie dać mu satysfakcji. _

— _Dlaczego?_

_Chichot, napawający go niezidentyfikowanym lękiem, wydobywa się delikatnie z gardła osoby, systematycznie burzącej jego definicje spokoju. _

— _Emanujesz niesamowitą siłą, Atsushi, nie powinieneś jej zniewalać. _

_Jest tak pewny siebie, że jeszcze chwila, a Murasakibara mógłby mu faktycznie w to uwierzyć. _

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Powietrze pachnie deszczem. Jest tak przerażająco cicho, że nawet Murasakibara, dla którego przeważnie świat jest tylko pretekstem do bezproduktywnej egzystencji, ma wrażenie, że czegoś brakuje. Dookoła nie rozbrzmiewa gwar rozmów, przebijający się nad odgłosami przejeżdżających w oddali samochodów.

Zaintrygowany tym faktem przykleja twarz do zimnej szyby. Tokio w oczach Atsushiego nie jest niczym niezwykłym. Wielka aglomeracja. Tony asfaltu i stali. Konurbacja fabryk przemysłowych. Stolica, składająca się z kilkuset krętych ulic, nazwanych dzielnicami dla lepszego wydźwięku. Powierzchnia niewiele powyżej 2200 km2. Dom dla ponad 13 200 000 Japończyków. Gniazdo potencjalnych epidemii.

Wzdycha głęboko, wpuszczając do płuc powietrze zanieczyszczone przez miliony istnień, zamieszkujących znienawidzone przez niego miasto. Marzy od dawna o tym, aby wyrwać się z tego miejsca i oddalić się o tysiące mil od ludzi, którzy grają mu na nerwach systematycznie każdego dnia.

Na ustach odmalowuje się niesmak; jego niechęć tylko przybiera na sile na widok dobrze znanej ulicy, która zabija w nim jakiekolwiek perspektywy na jutro. Nic atrakcyjnego nie jest w stanie przykuć jego uwagi. Za szybko traci zainteresowanie. Zdecydowanie za szybko. Wie o tym od dawna. Ma wrażenie, że niewidzialna obroża na jego szyi zaciska się coraz mocniej. Za chwile straci oddech, zostanie strawiony przez gęstą mgłę i chaos, pochłaniający jego serce.

Jego myśli skupiają się wokół jednej osoby, kradnącej dniem za dniem coraz więcej westchnień. Chce ją zobaczyć. Usycha z tęsknoty. Nie może sobie wybaczyć, że krąży wokół tych wszystkich bezimiennych, szarych zjadaczy chleba, nie wyróżniających się z tłumów. Różni się od wszystkich, jest wyjątkowy. Warty tyle co milion żyć.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Dłuższe spojrzenie zatrzymuje na kobiecie, okupującej ławkę przed kompleksem, w którym wynajmuje mieszkania wiele osób, łącznie z nim. Chyba płacze, ale Atsushi łatwo myli łzy z deszczem, więc nie może mieć żadnej pewności.

Murasakibara zgrzyta zębami ze złości, nie mogąc sobie wybaczyć jednego: jest odporny na ból. Nie może czuć go nawet we własnym sercu. Wchłania wszystko jak gąbka.

Drobne ciało drży z zimna; wygląda tak jakby miało się zaraz rozpaść, przygniecione zmartwieniami codzienności. Przedstawicielka płci pięknej zaciska mocno zęby i przypatruje się pochmurnemu niebu, pozwalając, aby ulewa igrała z jej ciałem.

Murasakibara robi dokładnie to samo. Patrzy prosto w czarną otchłań, na którą kiedyś spoglądał razem z _nim_ i w ekspresowym tempie odwraca wzrok.

Ma wrażenie, że grudniowy deszcz jest w stanie wymazać wszystkie rany, które nagromadziły się w przeciągu tych wszystkich lat. Nie chce się ich pozbywać.

_Tik. Tik. Tik. _

Dźwięk zegara napawa go nieokreślonym niepokojem.

Skupia swoją uwagę na awangardowych wzorkach utworzonych przez mróz na szybie. Mimo że nie wychodzi z domu od paru dobrych dni, nie musi sobie nawet wyobrażać jak bardzo jest zimno. Na sam widok atakującego Tokio deszczu zmieszanego ze śniegiem na jego ciele tworzy się gęsia skóra. Pogoda panującą na zewnątrz doskonale odzwierciedla stan jego umysłu.

Wzdycha głęboko, starając się zapanować nad zmęczeniem, który więzi w silnym uścisku każdą komórkę jego ciała. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że jest już naprawdę późno.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Leniwie wskazówki przesuwające się na pokrytej grubym kurzem tarczy zegara wskazują drugą trzydzieści, doskonałą porę na zmierzenie się ze nocnymi marami. Zaczerpując świeżego oddechu, zamyka ociężałe powieki, nad którymi nie może zapanować.

Ale mimo głośnych protestów własnego ciała, nie chce, aby sen przejął kontrolę nad jego organizmem. Szalejące w piersi serce, obijając się boleśnie o żebra, szuka bliskości drugiej osoby, ciepłych, przesiąkniętych dobrocią słów adresowanych każdego ranka w jego stronę.

Resztkami sił otwiera oczy i wbija spojrzenie w dębowe drzwi. Czeka cierpliwie na osobę, która zgodnie z oczekiwaniami ma za chwilę wejść do pogrążonego w półmroku mieszkania i dostarczyć mu sił na nowe dni. Wie, że pojawienie się jej na progu tej rudery to tylko kwestia czasu, dlatego walczy ze snem najmocniej jak potrafi, nigdy nie przepuszczając, że znajduje się w nim taka olbrzymia wola walki.

W zamglonych wspomnieniach pojawia się _jego_ roześmiana twarz, wprowadzająca w życie mężczyzny świeże kolory W kącikach ust błąka się niezgrabny uśmiech, rzadko goszczący na jego popękanych od wilgoci wargach.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Zegar bezlitośnie odmierza czas. Wybija trzecia, ale nic się nie zmienia. Jest sam, pogrążony we własnych rozpaczliwych prośbach, aby jego deska ratunku pojawiła się w drzwiach mieszkania i przedstawiła mu kolejny powód, aby nie zwariować.

Przyciska policzek do zamarzniętej szyby. Przez jego ciało przechodzi niekontrolowany dreszcz. Zimno szkła przenika go aż do szpiku kości.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Sen zabiera go boleśnie o czwartej nad ranem.

Wysiada bez pośpiechu z samochodu i wzdycha głęboko. Na sam widok budynku, który wymaga od paru ładnych lat remontu, dopadają go wyrzuty sumienia.

Druga klasa liceum, siedemnaście lat, właśnie wtedy widzi go po raz pierwszy.

Murasakibara Atsushi nie tylko imponuje wzrostem, całkowicie różni się od swoich rówieśników. Nie interesuje go zdobywanie wiedzy, nie cieszy go przebywanie z innymi, nie należy do żadnego z szkolnych klubów. Nie kontroluje ziewania, ciągle zasypia na lekcjach, nigdy nie kryje się ze swoim przerażającym apetytem, na wszystko patrzy z dystansu, na jego twarzy zawsze odmalowywuje się niewzruszony spokój, nie jest komunikatywny — rzadko otwiera usta, aby coś powiedzieć, jest zawieszony pomiędzy tym co jest, a tym co dopiero będzie, wzbudza postrach. Emanuje od niego nieprzymuszona aura psychopaty.

Himuro na początku traktuje go jak interesujący obiekt obserwacji. Jest dla niego jak hobby, ale jak to zwykle bywa — zwykle zainteresowanie szybko przeradza się w fascynację, zacierającej granice chorej obsesji.

Atsushi wywiera na nim olbrzymie wrażenie, imponuje mu swoją niewzruszoną postawą. Staje się wszystkim, co Himuro do tej pory posiadł. Nie świadomy swoich uczuć, lokuje w Murasakibarze wszystko co w sobie przez tyle lat gromadził — od czystej miłości po szczerą nienawiść.

Prawda dochodzi do niego powoli. Krzyczy z każdego zakamarka jego umysłu. Murasakibara Atsushi wcale nie jest silny; nadaje się tylko na złom. Jest wrakiem człowieka.

Himuro Tatsuya nie ma już żadnych złudzeń. Nie powinien nawet próbować przedrzeć się przez grubą skorupę, która chroniła Murasakibarę przed całym światem.

Ma teraz dwadzieścia pięć lat i żałuje, że zmarnował tyle energii, kurewsko żałuje, że interesował się sportami ekstremalnymi.

Już nigdy nie naprawi tego co zepsuł siedem lat temu na błoniach szkolnych. To szczyt jego możliwości.

_Tik. Tik. Tik. _

Zerka na zegarek i marszczy czoło, płodząc na nim kolejną zmarszczkę tego dnia. Jest spóźniony, bardzo spóźniony. Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, ale waha się. Nie ma bladego pojęcia, czy ma wystarczająco dużo odwagi, aby uśmiechać się tak jak kiedyś.

Z jego ust nigdy nie padają żadne obietnice; wie od dawna, że nie jest ideałem. dlatego nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego w purpurowych oczach stoi tak wysoko, że z trudnością dostrzega ziemię.

Prycha pod nosem w geście irytacji i wyciąga z kieszeni pomiętego papierosa; nałóg, z którego wyswobodził się dawno temu. Przyglądając mu się z uwagą, obraca go w palcach, parę razy przyłapuje się na tym, że trzyma go między zębami, wyobrażając sobie dym, wypełniający jego płuca. Chowa go szybko do kieszeni, nie chce poddać się słabości.

Jak w transie, opiera się o maskę samochodu i zamyka oczy. Bardzo żałuje, że noc chyliła się ku końcowi. Jest taka jak on: czarna, melancholijna.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Smutny uśmiech kształtuje się na jego ustach. Himuro Tatsuya jest egoistą w najczystszej postaci. Nie ma już żadnych wątpliwości. Nie potrafi się już szczerze uśmiechać.

Nad tym miastem od zawsze krąży smutek.

— Ile razy ci mówiłem, że masz o siebie zadbać.

Ma ochotę rozpłakać się w bezsilności na widok samotnej sylwetki, okupującej szeroki parapet. Podchodzi do niej najciszej jak tylko potrafi, nie chcąc jej obudzić. Nie zniósłby jego spojrzenia. Zanurza palce w purpurowych włosach, wymagających już od dawna konsultacji z fryzjerem. Błąkający się na ustach uśmiech zmienia się w grymas niezadowolenia. Szuka w głowie rozpaczliwie wymówki swojego spóźnienia.

— Za bardzo się uzależniłeś — mamrocze cicho pod nosem z głębokim westchnieniem. Jest mocno podirytowany postawą dwóch metrów z kawałkiem i dogłębnie poruszony jego naiwnością, której nigdy by się w nim nie doszukiwał. Pochyla się delikatnie i składa na chłodnym policzku Muraskaibary ciepły pocałunek.

Atsushi zawsze pachnie tak samo; jest przesiąknięty rozkładem.

— Murochin — mamrocze wielkolud przez sen, próbując przewrócić się na drugi bok. W efekcie traci równowagę i spada ze swojego prowizorycznego posłania w akompaniamencie niekontrolowanych jęków. Jego monstrualne ciało, przeżywając spotkanie pierwszego stopnia z podłogą, robi tylko niepotrzebny hałas.

Tatsuya reaguje instynktownie. Odsuwa się od niego na bezpieczną odległość, mając nadzieje, że lekkomyślność żarłoka nie pobudzi sąsiadów. Ściany mieszkania są strasznie cienkie. Himuro woli ograniczyć hałas do minimum.

— Uważaj troszkę — reflektuje się po chwili, gdy Atsushi rozgląda się dookoła, starając się ogarnąć sytuację. — Jesteś cały?

Murasakibara rozpoznaje głos Himuro i podnosi się na łokciach, dysząc tak ciężko, jakby pokonał maraton.

— Murochin — wita się szybko, wypowiadając cicho pseudonim kochanka. W geście zakłopotania przeczesuje włosy długim, lepiącymi się do ciasta z kramem palcami. — Gdzie byłeś? — pyta cichutko.

— W pracy — odpowiada Tatsuya, siląc się na obojętny ton i wzrusza ramionami. Praca to dobra wymówka. Murasakibara zamknięty w czterech ścianach nie ma pojęcia, co oznacza ciężka praca.

— Długo ci zeszło. — Atsushi nie wie skąd w jego głosie wzięło się tyle chłodu, przecież Himuro nigdy nie mógłby go oszukać.

— Och, Atsushi — Tatsuya uśmiecha się odpowiedzi i wciska do otwartych ust Mukkuna czekoladkę. — Nawet nie wierz jak bardzo tęskniłem

— Ja też.

Ich usta łączą się w chaotycznym, słodko-gorzkim pocałunku.

Tyle wystarczy. Sieć kłamstw działa bez zarzutów.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Wskazówki zatrzymują się na kilkanaście sekund, aby po chwili znów okrążyć pospiesznie całą tarczę.

Zaplątane ze sobą dwa ciała, trwają w silnym uścisku, pogrążone w całkowitym milczeniu, przerwanym tylko do czasu do czasu przez płytkie oddechy ich właścicieli.

Himuro przyciska usta do rozgrzanej skroni wielkoluda i szepce cicho:

— Kocham cię.

Atsushi uśmiecha się blado w odpowiedzi. Himuro ma racje. Mimo że niesie na barkach wiele życiowych doświadczeń, nadal może zostać zraniony.

Ale chce bezustannie wierzyć w to kłamstwo.

_Tik. Tik. Tik._

Czas nie ma zamiaru się zatrzymać.

A deszcz ze śniegiem nie ustępuje.


End file.
